


Play Date

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Michael and Lindsay are off for the long-awaited playdate at the Ramsey-Free house.





	Play Date

“I can’t believe how fucking late we are,” Michael groused, slouching down in the passenger seat of Lindsay’s car.

“Hey, I’m not the one who was a big crankypants about wanting his favourite toy laundered before we left the apartment,” Lindsay countered, trying not to exceed the speed limit.

With a sulky expression, Michael clutched the toy in question– a large moose-shaped PillowPet aptly named “Mr. Moose”– tightly to his chest. He had not intended to make them so late to begin their weekend-long playdate with Geoff, Griffon, and Gavin, but he felt like he needed his plushie. Michael figured it was a part of the play he was engaging in– the neediness for comforting touches, for constant reassurance, for immaterial items. Michael had been desperate for all of the aforementioned when preparing for the next few days, and Lindsay gladly provided what he needed, allowing him to enter the headspace that would help him be little.

The “smaller” Michael felt, the more emotional he became, more ready to divulge his feelings in very abrupt ways. His thoughts were suddenly preoccupied with the fear that Lindsay might be angry with him for his near-tantrum about having his toy freshly washed. He started to sniffle, burying his face into the soft, right-from-the-dryer warm fur of his moose plushie.

“Sorry, ‘Indsay,” Michael whimpered, his voice very quiet and wobbly.

Lindsay briefly glanced at Michael through the corner of her eye. She reached over to gently stroke Michael’s cheek for a moment before returning her hand to the steering wheel.

She reassured him, recognizing the change in his demeanor instantaneously, “It’s okay, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. Little boys like having their stuffies with them when they’re away from home.”

Michael nodded, feeling slightly better, though he wanted his pacifier, which was tucked into the diaper bag in the backseat along with his other baby items. He was also incredibly grateful that Lindsay understood him well enough to take care of him, despite how annoyed she might have been by his earlier behavior. Michael saw Lindsay as his kite-string, always knowing when to give him slack and when to keep him tethered, and he trusted her implicitly for that very reason.

As Lindsay parked the car in the Ramseys’ driveway, Michael willed himself to remain still and not immediately run for the door. The entire week had seemed like a perpetual stroll on pins and needles, particularly after the dust-up he and Gavin had. That tension, however, had been alleviated by Michael reluctantly using his nappies during his second day of wearing them to the office. Having Geoff and Gavin be so supportive at work made coping with the feelings Michael dealt with somewhat easier.

Lindsay got out of the car and went to Michael’s side, carefully unbuckling his seatbelt after grabbing his diaper bag from the backseat. “All right, are you ready?”

Nodding, Michael took Lindsay’s hand as they walked up the front steps. Sawdust coated one half of the Ramseys’ porch from an art project Griffon had set up; her chainsaw was carefully tucked under the workbench, and a wooden sculpture sat on top, waiting to be burnished and soaking up the midday Texas sun.

The moment Geoff opened the door, Michael clung to him, his arms wrapping around the older man’s shoulders. Geoff took a few steps backwards to regain his balance as he held Michael tightly. Michael instantly began to rely on Geoff to support his weight as he slumped against him. Michael all-too-willingly let the soft, fuzzy feelings he associated with their playdates overtake him.

“Hey, buddy,” Geoff smiled, gathering his strength before lifting Michael off his feet in a tight hug. Geoff, in turn, greeted Lindsay and asked, “Has he eaten lunch yet? We were just about to sit down with Gavin if you two are hungry.”

Michael could not help his grin as he nuzzled his face into Geoff’s shoulder. He felt a flip-floppy sensation in his tummy as Geoff spoke to Lindsay, exhilarated at the thought of being too little to even answer for himself as to whether or not he had eaten. All of the adult responsibilities, even down to basic necessities, that he dealt with during the week simply vanished.

“We had a big breakfast early this morning, but I’m sure he’s at least a little hungry by now,” Lindsay answered, her hand rubbing Michael’s back. 

Geoff gently placed Michael on the floor on his knees and removed the knit cap over his auburn curls so that he could playfully ruffle them, making them stick up in a fluffy riot. “All right, baby boy, Dadda has to go finish fixing lunch, but you can play with Gavvers until it’s ready.”

Gavin poked his head around the side of the couch and waved to Michael and Lindsay. Before Michael could get too far away as he crawled, Lindsay knelt beside him and stripped him of his shoes and denim shorts, leaving him in just his t-shirt, diaper, and socks. Gavin was dressed similarly, save for the green cloth nappy-cover over his diaper. Gavin crawled beside Michael as he was undressed and tackle-hugged him. Michael feigned toppling over with a laugh and bopped Gavin with his moose plushie.

“Here, baby, let me hold your glasses,” Lindsay said, gently taking the specs from Michael’s face and storing them safely in a case within the diaper bag. “Now, you can play.”

Gavin led Michael to the playmat in the center of the living room, already strewn with toys. While they played, Griffon came downstairs, obviously fresh from the shower, to sit on the couch next to Lindsay.

“I noticed the little cover on Gavin’s diaper. It’s so cute. Did you make that?” Lindsay asked.

Griffon nodded and turned to Gavin. “Sweetheart, show Lindsay what Mommy embroidered for you.”

Gavin swiveled around on his knees, so that the seat of the cover was visible. A Minecraft Creeper had been lovingly stitched onto it.

“I could make one for Michael too,” Griffon offered as she tied her still-damp hair into a short ponytail.

Lindsay smiled. “That would be wonderful. Michael would look precious.”

“And it keeps the little ones from getting out of their nappies so easily,” Griffon added. “If we didn’t keep an eye on Gavin, he’d probably be streaking across the front lawn every time we turned our backs.”

Gavin made an indignant noise of protest, hiding his growing blush behind his teddy-bear.

“Michael doesn’t really try to get his diaper off once it’s on,” Lindsay spoke, watching Michael perk up at hearing his own name mentioned, “but sometimes it’s hard to get him back into one while he’s being changed without him throwing a tantrum. He just wants to crawl around naked. I have to bribe him with juice to get him to let me finish powdering him.”

Griffon was amused by the mental imagery but tried to give some advice. “Have you tried time-outs with him?” When Lindsay answered in the negative, Griffon continued, “It really works wonders for Gavin. He hates having to sit still, so it’s enough of a punishment to keep him out of trouble usually, but it might not work for Michael. Some babies respond differently to it, and you then have to find alternative methods.”

Griffon motioned her hand in the direction of the kitchen to indicate Geoff. “Some boys need more hands-on punishments, like spankings.”

Gavin and Michael both shook their heads, covering up their little bottoms with their hands. Michael thought back to earlier in the week when Geoff had punished him at the office. Michael knew he would much rather spend a few minutes sitting in a corner than bare-assed over someone’s lap.

“I haven’t had to spank Michael, but I guess I could try time-outs with him,” Lindsay replied, trying to fight back the tiny sparks of embarrassment she felt when having to discuss their private matters that always seemed to get less private.

Michael crawled up to Lindsay, tugging on her shirt. He pointed at the diaper bag and whinged, hoping to curb any thoughts of punishing him in the near future.

“Okay, baby, just a second,” Lindsay responded as she found one of Michael’s pacifiers and popped it into his mouth. “There’s your binky. Better?”

Michael smiled, ducking his head shyly, as he sucked on the pacifier and then crawled back to Gavin. Gavin rolled a small Nerf ball across the playmat to Michael and waited expectantly for it to be returned. The boys continued this game for several minutes until they grew bored. Gavin dragged a set of plastic stacking rings to Michael, and the boys began trying to fit them over each other’s fingers and other objects in the room rather than the toy’s intended purpose. It was difficult to keep an adult-sized attention span on simple toys, especially after spending the week being over-stimulated by video games.

Geoff exited the kitchen with a tray of food and baby bottles for the boys. He seemed quite proud of himself.

Lindsay took one look at the brownish mush in the two bowls and quirked an eyebrow. “Geoff, did you purée something that was probably not meant to be puréed?”

“Yep, it’s brisket,” Geoff replied, sitting on the end of the couch, “along with mashed potatoes and a few vegetables thrown in.”

Wrinkling her nose, Lindsay tried to be supportive of Geoff’s attempt to make baby-food for an adult palette, but she feared that there was no way that Michael would touch the stuff. As the boys crawled over curiously, Gavin made a face when he saw the food, but Michael sat obediently at Geoff’s feet.

“Come here, Gavin,” Griffon coaxed, holding up one of the bottles of milk. Turning to Lindsay, Griffon asked, “Would you like to feed him?”

“Sure, I guess,” Lindsay stammered, but Gavin was already climbing onto her lap before she had finished answering.

After fastening a bib around Gavin’s neck, Lindsay brought the bottle up to his lips as he snuggled against her chest. Gavin weighed considerably less than Michael, able to sit upon her lap without much difficulty. Lindsay’s hand rubbed over his hair as he drank, his large, green eyes focused on her as Griffon affectionately stroked her fingers over his belly.

Geoff gently tugged the pacifier from Michael’s mouth and set it aside before kitting Michael with his own bib. Lifting up a spoonful of the purée, Geoff brought it up to the younger man’s mouth, but Michael turned his head and kept his lips pressed tightly together. Michael had no problem trying the food Geoff prepared, but he liked for Geoff to play at meals when he had been fed previously. It gave him the feeling that all of Geoff’s attention was on him for a short period of time.

“Oh, someone’s being stubborn,” Geoff teased, tapping the rubber-tipped spoon against Michael’s lips. Hoping to at least get the boy to smile, Geoff proceeded to make airplane noises as he moved the spoon around. “This is Captain Ramsey, requesting a landing at Jones International Airport.”

Michael started to giggle, opening his mouth and allowing himself to be fed. His Daddy was wonderfully silly.

After a while, the boys traded places, and Gavin, despite his earlier hesitation, let Geoff spoon the purée into his mouth with surprising ease while Lindsay held Michael as he took his bottle.

“Such a good boy,” Geoff crooned to Gavin as he finished the last bite of his lunch. “Such a good, sweet little baby.”

Gavin pulled up the hem of his bib and hid his face as he felt a hot blush creep over his skin.

“Don’t be shy,” Geoff laughed, tugging down the bib. “What’s on your bib, huh?” He pointed to the design printed on the fabric.

Gavin glanced down and answered, “Froggies!”

“Are those frogs? Little hoppy toads?” Geoff pulled Gavin onto his lap so that he could tickle the boy’s soft tummy and bounce him on his knee.

Gavin made a happy squeal followed by a hiccup.

“Be careful,” Griffon warned gently. “Don’t upset his stomach by being too rough.”

Geoff reluctantly agreed, letting Gavin relax against his shoulder as he rubbed his back and patted his nappied bottom. Lindsay rocked Michael drank from his bottle. Michael cooed around the latex nipple as he sucked, making contented little noises.

“Who’s my beautiful baby?” Lindsay smiled, truly enjoying how adorable Michael looked when he regressed.

Lindsay kissed the tip of Michael’s nose as he blushed, trying to hide his face against her chest when he polished off the rest of the milk in the bottle. Michael entwined his fingers gently in Lindsay’s long, red hair, engrossed by the feeling of being safe and loved that surrounded him.

Gavin reached across Griffon to grab Michael’s foot, pulling playfully until his sock came free. Michael huffed, pushing at Gavin’s arm with his toes. Lindsay held out her hand for the sock, waiting until Gavin returned it, giggling all the while.

Lindsay slipped the sock back onto Michael’s foot before giving him a tickle. “You don’t like your little tootsies getting cold, do you, baby?”

“I think the lads are starting to get a little antsy,” Geoff said, trying to urge Gavin to leave Michael’s feet alone. Running his thumb over the stubble on Gavin’s chin to keep his attention, Geoff asked, “Do you want to go play outside, buddy?”

“Yeah!” Gavin nodded with a bounce.

Michael’s eyes widened, and he looked uncertain about the prospect of going outside in his current state of near-undress. He did not want anyone to see him, and he definitely knew that he could not handle that kind of embarrassment if someone did catch a glimpse of him. As much as Michael prided himself on having no shame, having someone outside of their little circle see him in a diaper would take what little dignity he had left. Before Michael realized it, they were already walking towards the back door, and he let go of Lindsay’s hand and slumped to the kitchen floor, refusing to move.

“What’s wrong, honey? Don’t you want to go outside?” Lindsay tried to rub her hand through Michael’s hair, but he shook his head and tried to crawl back into the living room.

“Whoa there,” Geoff said, sensing what was making Michael uneasy. He slipped his hands under Michael’s arms to stop him from getting too far away. “You don’t have to be scared about being outside, kiddo. We’ve got tall fences. No one’s going to be able to see.”

“That’s right, sweetie. Gavin plays in the backyard all the time, and no one’s called the cops about a half-naked Brit running around,” Griffon added.

Gavin pouted, obviously wanting to get out of the house. “Michael,” he whined, “please?”

Michael felt a few tears well up in the corners of his eyes. His bottom lip wobbled as he, already regressed significantly, could do little to maintain his composure. He cried pitifully, most of the outburst fueled less by the current situation and more so by the stress from the previous week. Everything just bubbled up inside of him and manifested as uncontrollable sobbing.

Lindsay tried to comfort him, cupping his face and wiping his tears away with the pads of her thumbs. “Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay. You don’t have to go outside.”

Geoff knew that coddling Michael would not make his tantrums (or Baby Rage Quits, as Geoff thought of them) any less frequent, though he could not blame Lindsay for taking a gentle approach with the lad. Michael’s earth-brown eyes and curly hair made him look so innocent that it was hard to be strict with him.

Crouching down beside the crying boy, Geoff said, “How about this, Michael– You don’t have to go into the yard if you don’t want to. You can just sit on the patio.”

Sniffling, Michael thought it over for a moment and nodded, allowing Lindsay to wipe his face with a damp paper towel. He followed the others outside, plopping himself down in the doorway and drawing his legs to his chest. Lindsay sat beside him, wrapping her arm around him and letting him lay his head on her shoulder.

Hoping to convince Michael to be a little more adventurous, Geoff turned on one of the sprinklers near the center of the lawn, laughing as Gavin went sprinting by, unable to wait for the water to fully get going before trying to run through it. Michael watched enviously. He knew that Gavin had been at this longer than he had, and that experience had led him to be uninhibited.

“Gavin was the same way about being in public a few years ago,” Griffon said as she brought the food Geoff had prepared for the ‘grown-ups’ to the patio table. “He wouldn’t even sit where you’re sitting, Michael, but eventually he got used to it.”

“You hear that, baby?” Lindsay encouraged, rubbing her hand up and down Michael’s back. “You’re being very brave.”

Michael, still feeling somewhat fussy, continued to watch Gavin try to beat the spray from the sprinkler as he darted around the enclosed yard. Michael supposed that it really would be difficult for anyone to accidentally see into the backyard; they would have to be deliberately spying to see inside the fence.

_ Fuck them _ , Michael thought, _ if they see me, then that’s their fucking problem, fucking nosy bastards. _

Pointing out the yard, Michael said to Lindsay in a voice much sweeter than the one running through his head, “Play?” before getting up to chase after Gavin.

As she sat down to eat lunch with Geoff and Griffon, Lindsay laughed when Gavin realized Michael was heading for him and made one of his patented Gavin-y noises as he tried to avoid being caught.

“After all that fuss…” Geoff mused, shaking his head as the boys ran back and forth through the sprinkler.

“He’s more sensitive than he wants to admit,” Lindsay said, pulling out her phone to snap a few pictures. Upon reviewing them, she added, “Oh, yeah, these are going in the photo album.”

“I’m surprised Michael would let you keep them around,” Geoff replied, taking a swig of beer.

“He doesn’t mind the pictures,” Lindsay responded. “It’s the videos that he worries about. He knows I would never show them to anyone, but he doesn’t even like watching them.”

After suggesting that they have a home movie night, Griffon offered, “He seems to feel better when someone else does something first. It might make him feel more comfortable to see some of the videos we have of Gavin.”

“Makes sense. Michael is the baby of his family, and I guess he’s used to having older brothers to follow around,” Lindsay nodded.

After a while, the boys grew tired of splashing each other and came back to the patio. Their shirts were thoroughly soaked, and grass and dirt covered their lower legs. Michael held onto one side of his nappy where the waterlogged tab was coming undone.

His hair clinging to his forehead, Gavin shivered, bouncing on his heels. He held Griffon’s hand and whimpered plaintively, “Mummy, cold!”

“Poor baby,” Griffon said, standing up from her chair, “let’s get you in a warm bath.”

Lindsay helped Michael out of his muddy socks, leaving them outside by the door, before they entered the house. Geoff stripped Gavin out of his clothes in the middle of the kitchen, and Lindsay felt a flush of warmth in her face as she tried not to stare. Gavin did not seem to mind anyone looking at him, and he followed Griffon to the downstairs bathroom.

Geoff motioned for Michael to lift his arms, and he did so, allowing the older man to undress him. “Come on, kiddo. You need a bath too.”

Crossing his arms around his middle, Michael asked, “With Gavin?”

“Yeah, the bathtub is big enough for the two of you,” Geoff replied, giving Michael a kiss on the forehead.

Without protest, Michael let himself be picked up in a fireman’s carry over Geoff’s shoulder. Lindsay walked behind him, gently toying with Michael’s hair, darkened from its dampness as they went into the large bathroom. Griffon was already rinsing Gavin’s bare legs free of mud with the detachable shower-head. Geoff deposited Michael on his feet next to Gavin, and Michael jumped slightly as the warm water sprayed over his cold skin.

Once the boys were rinsed free of any obvious dirt, Griffon filled up the tub, adding in plenty of bubblebath, and the boys sat down, their knees drawn up, in the waist-deep water. Geoff took over from there, lathering a bath-mitt with soap to wash both lads, making them laugh as his large hand roamed over their ticklish spots. Gavin batted at a rubber duck that had somehow made its way into the water, splashing Michael and Geoff good-naturedly in the process.

Lindsay watched from the doorway, making sure Michael could see her if he needed her. She worried about him and if what they were doing was truly helpful to him. Michael could get so worked up and frustrated, but seeing him smile and laugh as Geoff blew some of the soapy foam from the bubblebath into the air eased Lindsay’s fears. Nothing they had done thus far was off-putting to her; in fact, it was strangely the opposite. She did not have to pretend to be a mother or anything of the sort. She could just be Lindsay, and Michael could still be Michael, albeit the sweeter, more cuddly side of him.

“Are you getting sleepy, Mikey?” Geoff tapped his finger under Michael’s chin.

Michael nodded with a yawn, his eyes heavy. Gavin seemed equally spent, his fingers tracing languidly on the surface of the water.

“They could probably use a nap before dinner,” Griffon noted as she brought Geoff several fluffy towels that they wrapped the boys in once the water had drained from the bathtub.

Lindsay helped rub Michael dry, and he tried to lean against her, not wanting to stand under his own power. Michael yawned again, putting his thumb in his mouth. Both he and Gavin were completely pliant as they were re-diapered and dressed in their pajamas. After the boys were taken to Geoff and Griffon’s bedroom to sleep, Lindsay tucked Mr. Moose under Michael’s arm.

“Sleep sweet, baby,” Lindsay whispered, kissing Michael’s cheek and stroking the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Love you, ‘Indsay,” he whispered back, falling asleep almost the instant the last syllable left his lips.


End file.
